


Like a dress

by colourfulathletesdream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourfulathletesdream/pseuds/colourfulathletesdream
Summary: Morgana catches Gwen touching herself and moaning Morgana’s name as they travel alone through the forest. Will their relationship ever be the same again?
Relationships: Morgana/Gwen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Like a dress

Gwen looked up at the stars. They were beautiful. The sky was dark, like a dress dyed so black it almost looks purple when the wearer spins in the glistening candle light of a formal ball. The multitude of stars blurred together as Gwen’s eyelids fluttered slightly closed, constellations morphing into a carpet of silvery light. Little beads of sweat formed at her hairline and she opened her mouth slightly, biting her lip to prevent herself making any noise that might disturb the peace of the forest clearing. It wasn’t silent, because the forest was always awash with noise, but Gwen didn’t want to do anything to draw attention to herself. 

Her right hand had crept down between her legs, only after she’d waited for Morgana to stop stirring in her sleep, of course. Her mistress always had been a light sleeper. Gwen had lost count of the times Morgana had woken, screaming, from a nightmare. Morgana never remembered much of the aftermath: Gwen holding her in her arms and shushing away her terror; Gwen wiping away her tears; Gwen tucking her back into bed and rearranging the crumpled sheets, before lying on top of them and ensuring Morgana was comfortable, her head reading on Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen had never told Morgana that the first thing she yelled when she awoke, screaming, was Gwen’s name. 

Gwen had also never told her mistress that Morgana’s name was the only thing she moaned when she touched herself late at night. 

It always felt illicit, but this time Gwen wasn’t in the anteroom off Morgana’s chamber with the thick stone walls to muffle her sounds, she was just across the clearing from her. The campfire that separated them was now dying down in the oppressively dark evening. Occasionally it crackled and sent a spark flying a few feet into the air. It projected a golden glow onto Gwen’s face as she tipped her head backwards, her right hand moving quickly between her legs and her left moving to cover her mouth as she moaned in ecstasy.

Opening her eyes slightly Gwen looked at the sky again. It really did look like one of Morgana’s ball gowns, the one she wore when high ranking officials from neighbouring kingdoms came to visit. Gwen would dress her, taking her time to fasten up the clasps at Morgana’s back. Occasionally her hand would slip and her fingertips would brush Morgana’s gently tanned skin and Gwen would jerk them back as if she’d been burned. Gwen thought about gently running her hands over Morgana’s skin a lot more then she’d ever admit to anyone, even Merlin or Lancelot, her closest friends. She also imagined Morgana dressing her, humble serving girl though she was. Her gentle touch as she’d brush Gwen’s hair and her tinkling laugh when Gwen picked out the richest pieces of jewellery to compliment the luxurious dress she’d be wearing. Little pearls would look even paler against her neck and Morgana would take her time fastening the string of precious beads together, hands shaking slightly as Gwen’s did. Her hands, however, would rest on Gwen’s shoulders after she’d finished accessorising her, creeping slightly towards the soft skin at the nape of her neck and her tight collarbones. They would lock eyes in the gilded mirror and smile. Morgana’s lips curled up deliciously at the edges when she smiled, but her lopsided grin was saved for Gwen alone. 

Again, Gwen had to stifle a moan as she looked up at the splash of stars looking like the little jewels that Gwen arranged in Morgan’s hair. Her raven dark hair was gorgeous and Gwen loved every stroke of the brush as she gently teased out the latest styles. As much as Morgana looked lovely with her hair up in a twisted plait or a practical bun for sword fighting practice, something she undertook without Uther’s knowledge, Gwen personally thought she looked best when her hair cascaded over her shoulders like a river of obsidian. When she spun around her tower bedroom, pretending to be dancing with some handsome noble in a crowded hall, flicking her hair slightly promiscuously, it sent shivers down Gwen’s spine and she could never quite keep the smile out of her voice when she told Morgana that she looked beautiful. 

Morgana always looked beautiful. Equally comfortable at a formal state dinner or an amble through the woods to collect flowers, she had a poise and grace that made Gwen melt. Equally gorgeous in a red ball gown or fitted chain mail, she was always the focus of the room. Although her little tease of a ball gown caused sensations between Gwen’s legs, the chain mail made Gwen weak at the knees. It shone a thousand shades of silver in the sunlight, adding to Morgana’s peerless beauty rather then detracting from it. Gwen gasped slightly and drove her right hand a little bit more firmly into herself. 

“Gwen?” 

“Gwen? Are you alright?” 

Morgana’s voice suddenly cut across the clearing. Gwen, too startled to reply, sat bold upright on her sleeping mat, her rough woollen cover falling to her waist. She nodded and put her hands to her flushing cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Yes my lady, I’m so sorry for disturbing you” she managed to gasp out. 

“No not at all Gwen, don’t be silly. If you’ve had a nightmare it’s only natural that you’ll wake up crying out for me”. Morgana’s words were gentle and her face looked soft and kind in the dying firelight. 

“Oh…”

Seeing that Gwen was lost for words, Morgana pushed back her own covers and hurried across the clearing to Gwen’s side. She was only in her nightdress. It was pale white silk that seemed to glow in the light of the quarter moon, contrasting with Morgana’s dark hair and lightly tanned skin. Kneeling down at Gwen’s side Morgana took her friend in her arms and cradled her gently. Resting one hand on Gwen’s upper thigh, she tilted her face upwards. “Are you sure you’re alright Gwen? You’re awfully flushed.” 

Gwen wasn’t sure what came over her, maybe it was the strangeness of the situation, maybe it was the magical moonlight and flickering fire illuminating the clearing and making Morgana take on a dreamlike quality. Maybe it was her years of repressed desire? Whatever the reason, as Morgana tilted Gwen’s chin upwards, moving is slightly closer towards her own face, Gwen leaned forward and kissed her. Morgana’s plump lips were slightly parted with surprise but she responded to Gwen’s tentative kiss by gripping her chin more firmly and deepening the kiss. She tasted like honey and fresh mountain water. 

Gwen, surprised, pulled back first. Momentarily, Morgana’s eyes were still shut, her dark lashes standing out starkly against her high cheekbones. “My lady, I am so sorry” Gwen managed to stutter. 

There was a smile tugging at the left corner of Morgana’s mouth as she replied in a sultry tone “there’s really nothing to be sorry about Gwen”. Raising her right eyebrow just a little more than the left, she tilted her head and kissed Gwen again. This time she was more passionate. “There were so many nights I lay in my bed, knowing there was more than enough room for us both. I’ve yearned for you Gwen. I long for you”.   
Gwen’s breath caught in her throat as she heard these words and she let out a little sigh into her mistress’s mouth. Pulling back breathlessly, she said “and I for you. My skin burns when you touch me”.

Morgana’s hand which had rested so innocently on Gwen’s thigh moved inexorably slowly towards where Gwen had been touching herself just five short minutes ago. She gently pushed up Gwen’s pale pink cotton nightdress and marvelled at how it brought out the blush in her cheeks and the darkness of her smooth skin. Gwen sighed out in pleasure and shivered slightly in anticipation despite the warmth of the summer night. 

“Please, my lady”.

Instead of replying, Morgana kissed Gwen again. Their tongues gently explored each other’s mouths until Morgana increased the intensity of her kisses, becoming almost fervent and slightly desperate. She’d waited so many years, locked up in Camelot’s castle, yearning after her maidservant, but too deathly fearful of Uther, her guardian, to act upon her desires. Her room was beautifully decorated, in stark contrast to the cells she’d spent a night after an argument with Uther, but a cage nevertheless. 

The gilded bars were only made bearable by Gwen, whose smile and cheerful demeanour made even Morgana’s worst days enjoyable. Morgana had long dreamt of riding into the night with Gwen. They would take the steadiest, most reliable steeds and travel until they were beyond the realms of Uther’s kingdom. There they’d set up a home in a tiny cottage, just large enough for them to live in comfort, but small enough that they’d always be close to one another. Gwen’s smile would be the first thing Morgana saw every morning, her white teeth like tiny diamonds and the smile always travelling to Gwen’s eyes. Morgana could get lost in those eyes, they held her captivated and she longed to memorise the myriad of colours they contained. She would look into those eyes as they danced around their tiny kitchen together while fresh bread was baking and a stew was cooking for supper. She would look into those eyes as they walked hand in hand through meadows of wild flowers and see the way they crinkled up at the corners when Gwen smiled in delight at the dark blue forget-me-nots Morgana would spontaneously pick and present to her, accompanied with a gentle kiss. She would look into those eyes as they pleasured each other each night before bed.

Breaking off kissing Gwen for just a second, Morgana bit Gwen’s lip gently and heard her moan with delight. This spurred her on and her kisses became rougher and more needy. One of her hands tangled in Gwen’s loose curls and one traced Gwen’s jawline down towards her chin, neck and collarbones. She gently felt Gwen’s breasts, her nipples already hard and rubbing against the the rough cotton of her nightdress. Morgana teased the nipples, feeling them growing even harder and used her hand tangled in Gwen’s hair to pull them closer together for a more fervent kiss. 

Gwen clutched her mistress close while Morgana kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving little hickies for Gwen to look at in the morning and blush at the shameless way she’d moaned and rocked her body against Morgana’s fingers. The deep purple on Gwen’s skin was as rich as the dyed used to create stunning ball gowns and the slight ruby red marks were hot to the touch. Gwen tossed her head back and opened her mouth wide with pleasure. 

“Morgana, please, this is my first time” she could barely stutter out. 

“I shall set a high bar, don’t worry” Morgana smirked, her brows raising like a raven’s wings as they spread for flight. She momentarily released herself from Gwen’s grip to slip her silk nightdress off over her head; the glow from the fire splashed onto her skin and painted intricate patterns. Gwen raised her arms and allowed Morgana to help her out of her own nightdress, which was then discarded in a pile with Morgana’s. 

After taking a second to examine Gwen’s delicately curved body, Morgana lowered her head to Gwen’s breasts and began to tease them. Gwen was impeccably attractive and Morgana kissed slowly down her body, pausing to worship her. She took her time to spread Gwen’s willing legs and kiss her inner thighs, enjoying hearing the little responsive moans Gwen made when a particularly sensitive spot was explored. Her hands weren’t idle and she continued to stimulate Gwen’s nipples and stroke gentle strokes over her hipbones, leaving swirling trails of goosebumps, like the little sparks that sprinkle into the air as a fire steel is used to set a blazing bonfire.

This was all Gwen had imagined and more and she tangled her hands in Morgana’s thick hair and forced her head deep between her legs. Morgana’s tongue was moving with short strokes over Gwen’s clit, causing Gwen to moan out in pleasure and use one of her hands to guide Morgana’s hand up to her throat. Morgana used one hand to gently choke Gwen as her other slipped inside her, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Gwen as she tried to relax around Morgana’s two middle fingers. They were delicate and slender, much more accustomed to playing the piano or holding a horses’s reigns, but they expertly moved inside Gwen causing her to moan in delight. 

As Morgana felt Gwen’s thighs begin to tighten around her head, she choked her slightly harder and moaned into Gwen’s pussy. Gwen’s hands tugged Morgana’s hair almost uncomfortably and screamed her name. Sometimes, back in the castle, Gwen would bite her pillow at the height of her pleasure, but that was back in a time when she was scared her mistress would hear her. Now she wanted Morgana to know how good she felt. Her orgasm was loud and her legs shook uncontrollably as Morgana continued to finger her until Gwen gasped and collapsed over her fingers. 

Morgana held Gwen close to her naked body as Gwen took Morgana’s hand and sucked her fingers, tasting herself on them. Looking up at her mistress she fluttered her eyelids and pouted around Morgana’s slender fingers. She had never felt so satisfied – it was as if years of tension and disgust with herself had been released. Morgana pulled Gwen even closer and reached down to pull the covers up over them both. Gwen laid her head on Morgana’s shoulder and draped one arm over her body, tracing little patterns across her tight tummy muscles with her fingers. They fell asleep listening to each other’s heartbeats.

The quarter moon moved across the sky, looking down upon Gwen and Morgana, still tangled in each other’s arm, and passed over to his cousin, the sun. Tendrils of light creept over the forest canopy and the warmth on Morgana’s eyelids caused her to open here eyes. Gwen’s smile was the first thing she saw.


End file.
